


Kiss Cam

by bluphacelia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is British and worth it, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baseball, F/M, Fluff, Keith is dragged into a baseball game, Kiss cam, Lance is flirty, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/pseuds/bluphacelia
Summary: Keith took a hesitant sip of his still blissfully cold drink and imagined himself at home, sitting on his messy bed pleasantly away from the heat and noise. --- AKA Keith is dragged to a baseball game against his will.





	

The third inning ended with the crowd rising in elation. Shouts rang out, an overpowering roar of human emotion as another home run soared through the sky and hit the ground right behind the fence of the college game field. Keith leaned back in his seat, fingering his dripping soda, wanting nothing more than to stand and crowd surf his way to the exit. It was loud and obnoxious. Children screeching to his right and behind, one had even had the balls to kick his seat before he'd given the boy a stern glare.

"Did you see that!" There was an urgent tugging at his sweater and he was met with a quick glance from a too excited Lance who let go and gave a whoop, hands thrown into the air as the last player made it to home base. 

"That was wonderful," Allura said and clapped her hands together once as the crowd surged into excited motion of bathroom breaks and snack runs as they entered another short intermission. "Not quite as exciting as rugby back home, but I am so glad you brought me!"

"Well, I did play back in high school." Keith could feel the urge to rolls his eyes build deep within him as Lance continued his tale. Keith took a hesitant sip of his still blissfully cold drink and imagined himself at home, sitting on his messy bed pleasantly away from the heat and noise. 

Not three short hours before, Shiro had barged into his room. He hadn't even bothered to knock, rude! Keith had looked up from the paper he was typing on his bed, Lance not far away on the floor surrounded by two books and a stack of notes which he was adamantly ignoring to play something on his phone.

"Keith, I need a huge favor," Shiro said and noticed Lance. "Oh, Lance perfect! Even better!" He turned back to look at Keith who had a telltale crinkle to his forehead.

"What do you want?" Keith asked, suspicious, fingers still hovering over his keyboard.

"It's nothing huge. I just got called into work and I need you to take Allura to the game today." And with those words Lance's eyes gleamed and no matter Keith's protests, here they sat under the summer heat watching a stupid baseball game.

"How many more innings?" Keith grumbled, his words clashing through Lance's story about the time he'd scored three home runs in a single inning - which Keith highly doubted was anywhere close to the truth.

"It's only the third inning, Keith," Lance laughed and nudged his side. "We've barely started!" Keith groaned bringing the drink up to his cheek. It felt nice.

"Are you feeling alright?" Allura's worried tone brought Keith back to the present and he blinked owlishly at her before flushing. He really shouldn't have made such a scene and now her wide eyes caused a pang of guilt. Allura had been looking forward to this all week and Keith didn't want to ruin the day for her, not after she already lost Shiro to the lab.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Keith said and sat up straighter. "It's just hot." He smiled. He could do this. For Allura. 

Lance shifted leaning forward, just enough to block Allura from Keith's immediate line of sight. They'd given her the best seat out of the three purchased and as Keith had loudly proclaimed that he could care less about the game he had graciously given Lance the seat that wasn't blocked by a six foot five gorilla who blocked half of the field from view, leaving Lance in the middle. Keith frowned with a ready retort for Lance ruining the moment with his brother's girlfriend, but glancing up he stopped as he noticed the funny look on the other boys face and let it go for now.

"Oh, what's that!" Allura exclaimed and pointed causing the other two to look at the big screen on the opposite side of the field. It flashed into bright flowers and hearts bordering a shot from the audience. The shot was of a man and a woman holding hands somewhere in the sea of blue and red shirts. The woman brought her free hand to her mouth a flush clear even through the grainy pixelated screen.

"It's the kiss cam," Lance explained as the woman slapped the man's arm lightly to stop him from laughing before she pecked him lightly on the lips. "They do this sometimes between innings. Like the birthday and anniversary messages it's just a bit of fun for the fans while the players rest for the next inning."

"That's such a wonderful custom," Allura laughed and Lance started back on his story, but stopped abruptly causing Keith to glance up from his phone. Allura gave a breathless giggle and Keith looked up to the screen only to see the camera pointed straight at Allura and Lance.

"Well it is a custom, princess." Keith could hear the tease in Lance's tone as his fingers twitched, eyes glued to the screen across the field instead of the two sitting beside him. Lance had a hand around Allura's and she looked wide eyed and bashful, while Keith could feel Lance's smirk and eyes and they were so close.

The soda slipped from his grip spilling it to the already nasty stadium floor, phone clattering onto the seat as Keith found his hands on Lance's shoulders turning him around before migrating to the startled brunettes cheeks as he kissed him on the lips. It was quick, but scathing and Keith felt his blunt nails dig into Lance's jaw before he pulled away.

Lance crooked an eyebrow at him and Keith felt his face burst into flame. He blinked. There was a whistle close by and he ignored it as rowdy laughter burst forth from the seats around them.

"I was just going to kiss her hand," Lance said and brought his hands to Keith's which had fallen to rest on his shoulders. Allura laughed and Keith wished nothing more than to melt into the ground. Lance shifted. "After all, Shiro would kill me," he whispered leaning forward, quiet, meant for Keith's ears only. Keith bristled, morbid embarrassment forgotten as he aimed a punch Lance on the shoulder only to be caught by the laughing boy.

"I do enjoy your American traditions," Allura commented as the start for the fourth inning buzzed through the stadium.

**Author's Note:**

> First voltron Fic. Dragging myself deep into the klance pit.
> 
> Find me at [tumblr](http://bluphacelia.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia).


End file.
